All That's Changed
by The daughter of rain and snow
Summary: School life is near normal after the kishin is gone or so they thought he returns and MAKA befriends him and leaves the gang shocked , what will happen then? Who shall the enemy be the kishin or themselves ? KiddxMaka
1. the sound that echoed

**ALL THAT'S CHANGED**

(AN/ I haven't uploaded in ages im sooooooo sorry more than patty is with puppy eyes T¬T But ENJOY OR I WILL FIND YOU …..JOKES OKAY now here is the new edition )

Maka POV

People or as their scientifically are called homo sapiens are so easy to predict due to us being creatures of habits , order and unheeded need of superiors of life ; from gods to dictatorships and fake communist societies we all need it ; something to direct us whether we believe , deny or rely it. Habits keep us going and living with survival needs for example persons with OCD usually need it to direct them to perfection astride a way of life and survival it is always keeping you in check for the game of life.

This game that everyone has a different ending no two are the same, similar, yes but never synced or exactly the same in each and every way .Each day is one move each year is 365 tries none are specified for us some of our fates twine others destroy.

I instantly shot up awake and scanned my environment though it was nothing new just the schools old books everywhere; I had doze off reading a complex English book now that definatly was not a habit of mine , I checked the time it was 12 … midnight , witching hour luckily I had already told soul not that he cared much for my reading sessions, it was all in his eyes (even if he didn't look me in the eyes infact he wasn't even looking at e he was glued to the screen as usual ) I felt something off key yet I shrugged it off and carried on reading my books I know I shouldn't of but I had to a test was coming up and I needed to study who cares if im a book worm anyway like blackstar says .

A screech of the trolley and a tear of paper even a click of a pen someone else was here yet I was the first to arrive and I believed I was the only one left how mistaken I was …

(AN/ so what do you think I will upload weekly probably on a Saturday ! rate review and follow!)

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	2. curious and curiouser

Chapter 2

(AN/ so this is the second chapter of all that's changed!)

Maka POV

A screech of the trolley and a tear of paper even a click of a pen someone else was here yet I was the first to arrive and I believed I was the only one left how mistaken I was …

I shudder at the sounds I hear I am always the last one to leave the library I always have since I started school whenever I came in I was the last to leave it was even given a key from the Liberian in y first year as she believed she could trust me ( and she still can). I calculated the sound was from the first floor and I was on the ground floor the only way they could of got up there is if they were a libarian or me (since It was a student restriction zone). I was getting curious and curiouser just like Alice in wonder land , my head pondered whilst my heart grew heavy with solutions and made up scenarios which couldn't be true . could they especially my scenario about Asura's return to Death City yet only a madman would thought it to be true which must make me one madwoman of some-sorts of such a thought to appear clearly in my mind. I activated soul perception and checked the scene at my feet and facing me in all directions from north to south and east to west I detected it my heart raced my palms began to sweat my jaw tightened to the truth. I saw the one I thought was unreal maybe I was like alice in wonderland as fake as her dream as made up as the march hare and mad hatter with their magnificent tea parties that never end. . Asura was back and he was in my safe haven ; the place where I rested after a stressful fight, the place where I learnt about discoveries; saw the whole world and never left one spot ,,.. the place where I felt protected but now it is being invaded by my nightmares , my deepest darkest dreadful thoughts of horror and mass destruction.

I believed he was going to destroy everything I loved and fought for but or he could stripit of all its worth with one hand as the other grips my feelings and never lets go …

( AN/ so that was chapter 2 and chapter 3 is next Saturday!)

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	3. curious and curiouser 25

Chapter 2.5

(AN/ hai this is chapter 3 didn't think I would get this many views already I can not believe it at all!)

Asura POV

A shuffle of books , a creak of a chair and a trample of footsteps even a swish of a coat someone else was here yet I was the last to arrive and I believed I was the only one left how mistaken I was …

I ponder at the sounds I hear I thought I saw the last person leave .. the librarian . I counted everyone that ame in since opening time and the numbers matched at closing time and shortly after the librarian she never knew I entered the building before dawn(and still doesn't ) . ). I figured the sound was from the groud floor and I was on the first floor the only way they could of got down there is if they were a intruder or me (since I thougt I was lone ). I was becoming more confused and confuseder . My head pondered whilst my heart grew heavy with solutions and made up scenarios which couldn't be true . Especially my scenario about Maka sneeking in ( since from my research she came here frequently which is very odd). yet only a madman would thought it to be true which which I am of some-sorts that such a thought to appear clearly in my mind. I started my wavelength checks and searched the scene at my feet and facing me in all directions from north to south and east to west I found it my head span my body began to stiffen , my lips tightened to the truth. I saw the idea I thought was unreal maybe I was a fake as peoples dreams , as made up as the Jekyll and Hyde with their magnificent fate from one that never ended..

Maka was here and she was going to ruin my plans to return; the idea of turning in, where I would be given a peaceful life , the place where I learnt about discoveries; saw the whole world and never left one spot ,,.. the place where I would feel protectedbut now the thought is being invaded by my enemy , my deepest darkest dreadful redemption and recovery .

but now it is being invaded by my nightmares , my deepest darkest dreadful thoughts of horror and mass destruction. I believed she was going to destroy everything I had and fought for but ors he could stripit of all its worth with one hand as the other grips my feelings and never lets go

…

( AN/ so that was chapter 2.5 and chapter 3 is next Saturday!)

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	4. finding out a rat

Chapter 3

(AN/ so this is chapter 3 sorry for the mix up I am just well so excited for the upcoming chapters, this one is over 500 words long yay)

Asura POV

I lean forward to see the full picture and crouch by a near book stand that once held timeless classics throughout the day. I know that she can ruin it all in one single moment of this time what makes it worse is that she is what nearly finished me ,she is the girl who left me in the ashes to suffer to close my own wounds without a needle or thread. I see the wisp of her coat levitating in the air as she investigates the area. I know she can sense me but.

How?

My traces have been erased and my soul protect is on hat wizardry is she using though with new thought she can actually help me if I can get her to trust me and I get to trust her back with both the head and heart now..

Maka POV

Walking is so tiring yet I must pursue with cautionary feet and a steady mind for me to dig out Asura. Gracing the stairs with minimal effect to my dreary head I can't think straight... what is he doing here? Why is he here? And how did he return to us from the ashes? I just can't place my finger, head, heart or soul on it .everywhere I seem to look my heart beats twice as fast as it did before. My head spins till I can't bear the thumping that's grown from the thought of Asura and his return .I should inform someone , anyone about this mess but I just can't find the courage I had , it's like I left it in the dark without a light nearby to keep sight of it .my only light source is the moon for the first lour burnt candle wax fills the room indicating he is here or somewhere close ,my soul perception is on full blast albeit the receiving information never changes not once no matter what a distance I stand or walk .I bet if soul was here we would of finished by now searching ad would of contacted someone in just so stubborn at times.

One deep breath later and the darkness surround me eating away at me is this where Asura is? I can hear faint breathing not far away from the back of my neck, it sending shivers down my spine. Till he finally speaks in a rough dark tone that shows all pride has gone along with care. His red eyes are looking at me...

General POV

"So …..Maka Albarn is it, how have you been? please do tell I'm very intrigued at what you may say I have to warn you now though, I am weapon less and defenceless my followers have left me to rot in the ground there is no way I can hurt you except for mind games though I am not in the mood."

"Yes it is my name but what do want to do with me can't you just stay where you belong...gone! you are weapon less as and defenceless as you wasted the talents you grew and your followers you must of known they were not loyal and trust worthy they only want to taste the bitter sweetness of power and now they have they want nothing more to do with you and what has become . I HAVE SPENT MONTHS CLEANING YOUR MESS OR DISASTEROF A FIGHT THAT YOU PICKED WITH EVERYONE and this is just the start for you."

Maka is filled with hatred and rage for what he has done but how will she react to his proposal even he may regret... or so he thinks …..

(AN/ ohm what a good chapter I can't wait till next time at all)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. a door creaks open

Chapter 4

(A /thanks for all the views really gives me hope I'm doing something good!)

General POV

Asura's snake eyes lock on to Makas before breaking away and turning into emptiness. Maka is putting her defences up but they are no use against Asura at all. He sneers and turns away before quickly spinning back on his heels with proposition paced in his brain yearning to be freed by his tongue and mouth to form words and sentences for a bet she can't forget.

"So Maka I have an idea for you, nothing over the top nothing too much it doesn't even take that much care you just have comply ... yes; you must comply"

"And what may it be i'm not cellophane Asura you can't see through me."

" okay I shall make this quick for you…You let me be friends with you for 4 weeks – no longer than one month but you must be and act like a friend at all times yes do you agree."

"Why? Why/"

"Just please you would for a begging man and I am one this is all I need from you, I have never felt friendship and this one is the easiest you could get from me, just accept the offer for me show me how to be real and true gentleman like but a rule is that; I must attend all of your class and you shall inform lord death and everyone else though I don't want to be recognised."

" I shall accepted but one condition applies ; if at any one time I don't want to carry on I can that includes; being threatened or tortured mentally and emergency's and after that we shall have no longer contact , we clear unless I agree so. O you understand and if we are getting along I may let you stay at our apartment with soul's agreement."

Asura stares in disbelief to what the girl is enquiring are she really going to help him redeem himself and let him be a roommate?

The library door creaks open till it halts at the door sop which greets it, both Maka and Asura freeze like two rabbits caught up in the headlights, eyes meet like old friends that have seen horrors together; it was un expected yet felt like this was a daily interruption and adrenalin rush through their veins a the Goosebumps grew and hearts raced at paces which were rare to occur; before Maka covered both their mouths for the silence that they may breech could be deadly to foes.

Maka POV

How stupid could I possibly get agreeing to such nonsense and with the schools enemy of hatred and over 800 years of agreement of life; that's all that probably runs through his veins. Oh but what will the others think how can I ever show my face again... mother and father forgive me ,friends of mine don't dispute of me , people ive known don't be disgraced ,, I . It... I just could feel it his sorrow, his pain, his regrets and acts life he once knew crumbles in front of him and it was my fault which would make Liz goes "OMG!" and patty say " Mr giraffe is angry with you Maka !" and everyone would remain silent with disbelief AND the guilty conciseness of mine to rise up not my heart from where I kept it down below .

Now someone has entered the library and I cant let anyone find out about my agrrement I just assained myself to .If its OX im done for goodbye life and school see ya later hopes and dreams . I will be gone and dead if it is him. Their voice echoes the room , its familiar but they don't know im here why are they here!

AsuraPOV

She has agrred to my proposal im just so shocked she I can be real friends with her even if its just for a month . a month is all I need to redeem myself and to prove I can be normal even if it is with Albarn she will just have to do. A screech has just echoed in the library and for some reason Maka has placed her hand on my mouth like I was going to speak how old does she think I am or maybe it is a natural reaction after being with Eater for so many years and his big gob ! I seem to be able to recognize the voice ive heard their voice again but why sre they here did maka call them to rescue her , if she did I swear ! but by my calculationsshe has not and is stunned her self her empty yet unfurfilled eyes of shock say it all of this unexpected guest at now .. whats the time ? 2 AM. They must of used soul perception and we must of shown up pn the radar this proves my soul protect hsas worn away im amazed there isn't an alarm been set off.

? POV

I have jut eneted th wonderful library but it is too silent for my liking . something is wrong. At the moment ican sense no danger though I hope she is here , I really need to talk to her right now .the only light is flickering by a singular table in the shape of our crest; the skull,some text books are open which makes me suspicious of whats there. I move nearer and realise its MAKAS ! where is she .

"Maka ,WHERE ARE YOU!" No reply … I will try again.

"MAKA , MAKA , MAKA !" Silence if she dosnt reply this time im going to look for her.

"MAKA ARE YOU IN HERE?" Still silence

Maka POV

There calling me why ? whats so important im goingto be found out ! I must reoly though by now they should of seen the test books and the candle o the study desk at the back,, WAIT what am I going to do about Asura ! I will go down the stairs and make Asura sneek round the back whilst I occupy them yes that sounds good.

So I call him..

"hey im up here looking for an old study book stein recommended me , Im coming down now ." I tell them .

I whisper to Asura " go out the the door there." I point. "and meet me out side in a min when I occupy them yeah." I nod a stand up and nudge him with my leg before picking up a old soul ressoanance book to make my statement seem true . I walk down the staircase as carefully as possible until I open my mouth..


	6. the confusion of a explanation

Chapter 5

(A /N I'm doing something good! at last)

. I walk down the staircase as carefully as possible until I open my mouth...

Maka POV

"KIDD! What are doing here!? You should be at home with Liz and patty!

Why did I open my big mouth, I cover it quickly to hide my reaction from him. My manners have flown out the window with no excuse at all.

Kidd POV

I straighten myself out and get my head in symmetrical gear before speaking a stupid sentence I know the answer to, overall she is in her safe haven.

"How are you?"

.yet I can tell Maka has no interest in the question she seems abnormal ;so maybe I was wrong about the answer; leaving her books out , shouting to me and being nervous in her favourite place ? Something must have happened before I arrived at the library .I walk towards her in my formal yet casual self at a point like this. Looking at her, she is so symmetrical from head to toe even her pigtails and coat is which is so rare. I find so hard when she is symmetrical like this to ignore her and so I stare for 8 seconds well I couldn't be any other number, can it?

Maka POV

I have to be more controlled so I will simply answer calm and collectively this time not like my first remark mama shall be so ashamed of it.

"Imp good thank you kid, thanks for asking you're so caring about me."

Jesus that was too sweet I just hope Asura has snook round and got out .Kidd can defiantly never find out about this till later.

General POV

"So Kidd why are you here?"

"Well Maka I couldn't sleep and knew you were awake s I came to visit. Why?"

"ahh err.. Nothing it's just a bit odd that's all since no one else would. Ya know."

"I suppose your right there, anyway caring I sharing .. so you sure you are okay you left the books out and sorta shouting at me in the library your safe haen ."

"Oh that's because :: 1. I wa looking for another book tis one , to relate to mystudies. 2. I couldn't believe it was you at this time of earliness "

"well maka I am full of suprises and well theres something need to ask a favour if you will."

"and what wil that be in tis daylight?"

" you see ihave thought about this for a while and well will you be …."

A creak emerges by the door of the library and maka face palms her face whilst kidd turns around .. shocked.

"ASURA!, WHAT ARE YOUDOING, MAKA STAND BACK I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Well good morning, Kidd and hello again sweetie."

Kid stares in confusion and turns to Maka.

"Kidd I can explain well it's more like I should. You see I was reading when I could hear a noise and found out it was Asura we made a truce and I told him to leave and at what you arrived... im sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I should have called you when I found him but up didn't. Forgive me please/"

"NO! I see what this is but just wit maka you will regret it. This may be fun now but you wait and see what happens between you two. "I going good night or day... hatever im leaving hoe you have fun with that thing .!"

"Kidd wait ….no…don't go."

Maka POV

What have I done I was already regretting this agreement now kid believes I date him too! Ohh my shinigammi and kami what shall I do I can't lose Kidd I know him too much we have so much in common. This is all Asura's fault it always is. Whenever we fight, Asura is involved and I have had enough.


	7. one disbelieving message

Chapter6

Kidd POV

Just wait until everyone finds out! I have no idea how they will cope especially soul, he is unsymmetrical and unaware of Maka's terrible choice of boyfriend.

I shall text him straight away and the others all at once and say:

MESSAGE 1 2:58 AM

TO: SOUL, B...STAR, TSUBAKI, LIZ, PATTY

Just caught M and Asura in the library. Asura was trying to sneak off whilst I talked to M she says it's nothing but just worried. Don't let on that you know okay .don't tell any1 else or rumours shall spread across school and hate for that to happen.

KIDD

There that should do know I can put my mind at rest albeit her words when explaining were genuine or a least sounded it but how can I believe when he is there. Looking at me with those distinguished eyes of red terror, he could turn the most innocent guilty by the wave of his hand. Maka is strong in mind and heart but weak at knowing what's always best for her. I just hope she is going to turn this into strength or a plan to destroy him once and for all.

Soul POV

Argghh... my stupid phone is going off! It's too early; cool guys need their sleep ya know. Anyway I grab my phone and unlock it and what do I see… A MESSAGE FROM KIDD! But its way to early so I leave it and go back to sleep well nearly... my phone blasts out the ringtone a further 7 times in the next 7 minutes which means it has gone off 8 times in 8 minutes but that's Kidd it has to be symmetrical even at 3:06 in the morning .I finally get up rubbing my sore head from the tune played over and very am surprised if the whole house didn't hear it. I still have read the message but I stumble to the front and put the TV on and stumble tiredly out the door and trudge on to Maka's door since she's asleep right? I can't remember her saying she was going to library... oh wait, she did when super sumo 3000 was on! She must be back though.

I knock on the door twice whilst saying her name but there is no reply and I can't see her reading light that's usually on seeping through the gap on the door at the bottom. She still isn't back thanking god it's a weekend. I now finally read Kidd's message. WHAT! I scream this cannot be. I get changed straight away and turns the TV off i grab my motor bike keys and lock the door…

Black Stars POV / Tsubaki POV

I wake up with a pounding head but Tsubaki is already up to silence our phones from Kidd's messages; a god like me can tell as he has sent it 8 times. Tsubaki instantly drops our phones on the bed and shakes my arm with sorrowed eyes... something up. I ask since it's too early ,Tsubaki says is Maka is I trouble I shoot up and read the message myself, this can't be I thought Maka was clever enough for this to be adverted . The message was sent to all of this so I get soul is on his way to library, right now. And I shall follow him with Tsubaki.

I can't believe Maka. How could you I just don't know how to tell Blackstar apart from saying Maka is in trouble. I get changed quickly before sending out message to everyone...

MESSAGE 1 3:16 AM

TO: SOUL, LIZ, PATTY, AND KIDD

Meet me and B* in 10 library KK

TSUBAKI

I and Black star are on route now I hope everyone reads it in time. We are both running full speed. I receive a message from SOUL he is already on route and is a couple of minutes away Kidd has replied too saying he is already there just outside the main door.

Liz POV/Patty POV

My ears are ringing as my phone has been going off for ages thank god patty isn't awake yet. I hobble down the corridor to fetch some water from the bathroom .I click on the light and my eyes sting temperamentally from the brightness. I stand like a zombie, infront of the mirror and wipe off any mascara smears that have scrawled over my eyes during my beauty sleep.I unlock my phone to see nine messages. I must be very popular this whenever. I gaze in shock at the message before me from kid this cant be is he serous/I then check my other message from tsubaki. OH god it was sent 15 minutes ago! I wake Patty up and explain the situation with 5 minutes we are out the door and in Kidd's car; thank god I own a driving license.

Maka POV

Oh CRAP.

Asura POV

I can't believe I got caught sneaking off and by that shinigammi brat! Maka had a face that was priceless after Kidd thought we were together, the whole neighbourhood probably knows or at least the gang does. I wonder if even Maka liked him as friend or whatever they are. as long as the agreement goes forth I couldn't care less what happens between them .though she does seem hurt I have never felt those feelings that humans do , it interreges me further , I want to know more , I want to feel them , I want to feel weakness , strength and desire with whatever else there is . The shinigammi brat can have them due to his father giving them him to train him to be more human and to understand pain and trust throughout his life.

I need to check Maka is putting up with the agreement. If it's off I'm in danger but I believe Maka is not one to back down from her decisions'.

General POV

The gang meet in front of the library.

Where were you all whilst your god waited in the dark streets of death city?!

Shih up dude stop being so uncool you know and Maka and her new "friend" will hear us with your large gob.

Hey I have known Maka since we were children I care very much and I want to protect her from that freak as much as you shut it up!

Guys?

MAKA!

Maka POV

I can't believe am I even seeing this, the whole gang is here, outside the libary. How fair it was bad enough Kidd knowing. Now everyone does I can just tell from their looks. They were going to surprise me but I heard soul telling black star off.

General POV

Guys just go away I need to study, and soul, heard you tell off black star hence why I came out.

Who else is with you Maka?

Err no-one ,soul it's just me.

Liar I can sense him Maka, Asura is still here my shinigami powers tell me so.

Fine he is still here but I am genuinely studying so go back to bed.

No where is he?

The gang nudge passed Maka, tsubaki apologies but quickly follows on the hunt for Asura. This time they are sure to catch him.

Why, hello there , maka said no more guests were booking in this daylight dawn morning; it's a party of 6. The restricted area is off limits but the ground floor is yours am not here to hassle you in any way is that clear.

Asura stepped forward from the side of the grand polished balcony before disappearing again like the Cheshire cat.

Asura get down here! Black star blurted bluntly in the open area of the ground floor. Soul looks at Maka with disappointing eyes before turning a head towards a small stack of books Maka had previously picked, soul was never interested in books yet he looked hoping what he had been told wasn't all true, it was at that moment whilst reading the 8th book title he realised something he hadn't noticed till just..She was telling the truth.

Hey Asura Soul said. if you are with Maka like I have heard than why is she reading this book and by the look of it she only jus5 recently read it, care to explain, his signature smirk creped upon his face.

Well Asura spat, that's because she needs to learn my boy basics truths and lies, what's real and what is fake you see. If I am also correct this book is Maka favourite ; with adventure and curiosity who could resist especially Maka.

If this is true soul stated. Then why has it not been doodled in or pages and corners folded?I have seen many times when even in school textbooks she folds a page to remind herself the best parts, or key information. Am I correct Maka?

Yes sou...

Ahh but what you missed out soul, is what edition is it the older the edition the more care she partakes and that edition is rare so to be cared for is nessacery.

Soul was baffled how could he lose when Alice in wonderland was his stake to kill the snake named Asura .I will make an agreement Asura you can stay for 30 days before leaving am I clear and what you get is time with make-do we agree/Asura appeared in front of soul and withdrew a handshake towards him which soul accepted this was the only way he knew he could keep Maka and make her happy, he thought

Until 6 days later of their friendship and the school week off is over.


	8. anew school day

Chapter 7

(A/ here is number 7 and next week is a Kidd special.*evil, mischievous look activated*and this is my longest ever piece of writing in any format!

2 days after the library incident.

General POV

A little white alarm clock rings to indicate a new day and that the DWMA is opening its doors to students in 1h30mins.

I turn my alarm off, I'm all fit and ready for a mission or classes whichever the day picks for me; though I do hope it is a mission change into my usual attire; a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. My hair is in its usual pigtails. Soul is still fast asleep and Blair isn't back from last night (as usual).I start cooking breakfast...WAFFLES! I hum and slightly sing to the waffle song before bursting out into;

Do you like waffles?  
Yeah we like waffles  
do you like pancakes?  
Yeah we like pancakes!  
Do you like frenchtoast?  
Yea we like french toast

Do-do-d-do can't wait to get a mouth full of  
WAFFLES!  
WAFFLES!  
WAFFLES!  
Do-do-d-do can't wait to get a mouth full

I place the plates and cutlery on the table for 3 just encase Blair arrives in time, hoping I didn't wake soul up with my song of the morning.

Soul POV

I wake up to Maka singing the waffle song!? I didn't even know she had heard of it let alone the lyrics. Its abit unusual but Maka can be like that at times if she thinks no one is around and she lets herself enjoy the momment.I get a wash and change into my normal clothes; I wear my yellow and black soul jacket with buttons going down the front. My hair is in its natural state and is slightly styled to the one side (it totally kills Kidd every time he sees.) Around my head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with soul on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' I wear a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling my teeth.

There's a knock on the door."MAKA can you get that?"

"Yes sure soul and good morning, your pretended want to be lover Blair isn't back."

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA...get the door."

I stroll into kitchen and there are 3 plates? Must be Blair's. I go towards the TV before stopping near the door behind Maka looking at ... THAT, uggghh I could only just keep my temper in last time and he is here again.

General POV

Hello Maka, were still on right?

Maka's face dropped before saying; would you like some breakfast its waffles

I would be delighted dear thank you for asking me your kindness does not go unturned. Asura said with a formal/casual tone.

Maka's faceplayed a small yet visible smile for the compliment she had just recived.

Soul stepped in and said; sorry to interrupt but hungry scythe here that needs waffles before school.

Err right soul 5 or 6?We have plenty I cooked20 before you woke up and Asura arrived.

I want 6 I got to defeat black star today in an arm wrestle so I need my strength. Soul raises his arm in a hyperbole manner.

Asura smirked saying "huh like you would win."

Shut up Asura what do you know about strength... his mummer lingered in the air.

Well now gentleman, no fighting at the table please.

I'm getting my textbooks so no fighting I don't want to return and there be broken furniture.

Both Asura and soul mummer once more under their breaths "fine."

Maka returns with a relived smile dancing on her lips as nothing is broken.

Okay boys lets go before we are late for class and for me to talk to lord death .school starts at 8:35 and I want to be there for 8 okay.

The 3 arrive at the DWMA for 7:59 Maka leaves her farewells till class with the e boys before diving deeper into the school with a destination of deaths door in mind.

Maka POV

I arrive at lord deaths door just in time for a reasonable conversation and to return to class first ; as always since first year.(to be fair I have had one break this record yet and I don't let someone over take.

I knock before entering walking below the silver guillotines; which look like they could go on forever thought in reality that only takes 30 seconds (I timed myself on An experiment of my own) I see lord death drinking green tea whilst facing the mirror which projects the front of the school he seems at peace watching the student slowly roll in early.

"Excuse me, lord death." I say formally.

"" ah hello Maka how nice to see you." He has his regular goofy attitude.

"What can I do today for you /"

Well sir, (I rub the back of my neck harshly) it's about Asura …. I have agreed to a truce with him a condition of this was he attended all lessons with me and I just don't know how everyone's going to react. I know I am very stupid for agreeing but ..."

His expression goes blank as a wall painted white. "I see miss Albarn this is quite interesting, I know you are a very persistant and willing girl so I'm sure you can overcome this ... (he doesn't say anything for a minute holding me in a tight yet weirdly comfortable situation,) … I know give him a visitor pass and no student will attack him including staff and teachers okay and keep him insight at all times or end him here if you cannot cope, do you understand.

(I agree by nodding my head) "Thank you lord death you are the best, (I bow down rapidly and repeat this for a further three times before returning to my original position.) You could have just saved my life in one form or another. Byyyeee "

"Goodbye Maka, good luck with Asura "

I go to the reception where Miss Marie was.

"Excuse me Miss Marie, could you pass me 2 visitor passes please"

"Oh of cause Maka Chan now where are they

"There by the drawers, miss."

"Oh... of cause Maka Chan, no problem at all. (Miss passes them me quickly) so who are these for?

"Err well for Asura ... miss."

"Pardon! Err well carry along then Maka Asura is a slight target so hurry and give him them."

"Bye"

I leave flushed about Miss Marie, actions and speech, I catch up to soul but... WHERS ASURA!

"Where's ASURA "

At class duh... (He acts like tats normal. I say nothing else and just sprint to class immediately.)

Panting I arrive to see Asura sitting on a desk...my record ruined and by him too. I must act normal and I need to give him the pass (the second one is a spare.).

"Asura, here you are you need to wear this so you don't get attacked by anyone okay. (I pass it to him forcefully though it was fully accidentally.)Now I sit on the second row in the middle so sit next to me and don't wade off anywhere I need to keep an eye on you.

Start of class:

General PV

Stares dart around the room but mainly by the board where two figures stand one of which is a non-rule breaker with pigtails and a book close to her chest as possible the other bringer of war, black hair with eyes all around it in white and red. Talking teach other, though most do want to assuage the concern, most don't want to dwell on it either and leave it be. Many wanted to pounce on him like a wild animal for what he had done to them , the city, and everything else ; everyone par a pair recognized and saw the visitor pass and the sweetly looking girl beside him happy of his company and presence.

"Asura your soul is mine and I am here to destroy you "Ox's warrior cry rang through the roaring silence with his weapon Havar changing to a fighting fit form. He charged going at speed faster and faster... the boys was knocked down with a stong force which drilled through his head t be snapped into reality by his frenzied Maka Albarn.

" OX what on earth are you doing and don't say trying to defeat Asura because that is your answer your cleverness is wasted , I know you read detective books yet you did not assess the scene first ; you are the worst , if you used your eyes you would see a visitor pass placed on Asura's shoulder. YES!"

"Oh err yes Maka... (Ox rubs his head sorely from where he was hit.) I'm sorry … but that means you're still not better than me. "

"You wish."

Asura walks up behind Maka without her realising at an Ox quickly darts up along with his partner Havar and retrieve to their seats. The two figures can be seen around the board again where two figures stand one of which is a non-rule breaker with pigtails and a book close to her chest as possible the other bringer of war, black hair with eyes all around it in white and red. Talking teach other, though most do want to assuage the concern, most don't want to dwell on it either and leave it be.

Soul and the gang enter and stumble upon words, suddenly feeling as if they walked straight to a mine field of political incorrectness. Seeing Asura and Maka humbly chat between them with a conversation; that shuts off the outside world and only revolves around them alone. A small giggle exasperates from patty's childish attitude as she sees the scene played out in front of her like from an old cinema .souls face was priceless and kids shocked and black star was fuming. The enemy leaned against the board as the girl giggled and now the whole classes lock onto the two chatters , before a line is crossed as the main characters lock eye contact though one of 6ft 4 and the other of 5ft 5 .(AN/ a rough guess ) the intensity warms up of a conversation of a blur and a pinch of confusion , almost from a onlookers perspective; a game; filled with laughter and adventure with much needed bravery .Every so often hey would shuffle positions and get comfortable . at many points they looked like lovers, Maka could sense this all from the soul readings she looked at, she carried on tough to the bell as students looked with mixed reactions before carrying on to their retrospective seats in the class .

Stein enters but Maka and her new friend do not realise.

"well miss Albarn can you and your lover is it go to your seats and I got pre warned about that thing before class and all staff know now so ha; now let's carry on with today's lesson, we are going to study behaviour and miss Albarn is prime culprit of this as shown towards her attitudes of people and her relationships with them… do I need to say more?

Maka was unfazed by steins worded attack so it just stalely floated in the air before stein saw Asura pass maka a note a new thing to pick her up on.

"Maka what does that note say which Asura passed you beneath the desk; not love letters I hope.

She was quick to reply I this worded war." Maka rises from her chair; Not at all professor it states:

Dear Maka,

Please could you share with me your text book and a pen including some paper for I wish to take notes for later, and also can you give me some info about your brief on this terms lessons later.

From Asura

So not love letters and any concerns speak to me after lesson thank you." Maka sat down before she carried on writing whilst passing Asura his required items from the letter given, leaving stein stricken.

"Err right well back on the lesson. The behaviour is key to some souls….."

The rest of the school day carried on like this in each lesson and at break and lunch Maka and Asura were together, unless Maka needed to Maka chop someone.

At home later:

"So Asura" Maka said after a relaxing dinner as a trio.

"Where are you staying if you need a place free to stay here for 29 days okay me and soul doesn't mind and the couch turns into a bed?"

"Thank you for the offer and I shall take it yes." Asura had a hint of delight in his answer.

General POV

At home when Asura is asleep the duo (Maka and soul) meet in the spare room where Blair normally sleeps.

"So Maka what were you and ugly but discussing earlier?"

"It's none of your business "Maka snapped

"It is now; you spent all day with him and are being nice whilst standing up for him. What's going on?"

"Nothing leave it be. I understand your concern but it is not needed either so go to bed your tired" Maka stated more wearily than the last.

Soul sighs and gives in; the cacophonous noise is music to her ears. And both go to sleep in their rooms for the night.

(AN/ so that is the end for this week; next time is the Kidd special! About what he thinks so far! Stay in tuned)


	9. the symmetrical point of view

Chapter 8

Kids special

(AN/ here is chapter 8; Kidd's special and this is a good one! (This from Kidd's point of view through all the chapters' .starting with before Maka befriended the kishin)

Gallows manor 1:30 AM: KIDDS POV

I simply cannot sleep in this unsymmetrical manor .just look at it and I think someone has put the chairs in the front room 1 cm off symmetry! Just what kind of world do we live in! I need to cool down …maybe the park is a good place; then again no the benches aren't right … well maybe I will just wander around for while on Beelzebub until I can gather my thoughts on symmetry heaviness. Yes that is plan , I'll get changed and head off ,Liz and patty are fast asleep since watching that terrible late night quiz show ; they only watch it due to the mascot being a giraffe .

Later in the street of death city:

I have wondered round for exactly 28 minutes and I still cannot think what shall I do I can't bare to have a breakdown this early as Liz and patty shall shoot me down (quite literally) so I must pursue. I wonder if Maka is studying in the library I have seen her a few times doing that and it is a symmetrical amount of time to reach term and who else is awake at 1:58? No one that's who unless you count father and stein it seems like they never sleep. (Ever.)

I begin my journey to the library smoothly until I hear Beelzebub making a clunking in the 2nd engine, so I stop and stand next to a street lamp to shed some light on the situation. (Hah) it seems the engine has given way and it also makes Beelzebub so unsymmetrical I would have to be mad to ride it until fixed. What a disgrace Beelzebub is how it dare be UN equal … is it trying to KILL ME! How dare it the unsymmetrical garbage even if it the fasts transport in the world!

Continuing on foot I begin to dwell, thinking about how society is unsymmetrical and when I take my father's place I shall make it a symmetrical heaven which I always dream of I could imagine it. DEATH CITY THE MOST SYMMETRICAL PLACE ON EARTH! Now that is a beauty. Maka would help me rule since she is the symmetrical girl in the world and together we would conquer city after city until the world is fully symmetrical and I can sleep at ease when night falls.

Talking about Maka, I like her very much she is perfect. and I want to become her boyfriend so no one can steal her symmetrical beauty away from me and we match so much nearly everything we know about each other has a common trait we can both relate to ya know and I just think she is … well what's the word , cute ? I don't know but whatever it is it working, I just wouldn't be able to bear seeing her with someone else and you know what else is going to ask her tonight! She shall be so thrilled and excited she just won't refuse .it will fill my heart with glee she is so important to me.

I arrive at 2:30 a lot later than I had planned and such an even time to appear. I have jut entered the wonderful library but it is too silent for my liking. Something is wrong. At the moment I can sense no danger though I hope she is here , I really need to talk to her right now .the only light is flickering by a singular table in the shape of our crest; the skull, some text books are open which makes me suspicious of what's there. I move nearer and realise its MAKAS! Where is she?

"Maka, WHERE ARE YOU!" No reply … I will try again.

"MAKA, MAKA, MAKA!" Silence if she doesn't reply this time is going to look for her.

"MAKA ARE YOU IN HERE?" Still silence

She finally reply's saying: "hey is up here looking for an old study book …. Stein recommended me, I'm coming down now.

She walks slowly down the stairs before blurting.

"KIDD! What are doing here!? You should be at home with Liz and patty!

I straighten myself out and get my head in symmetrical gear before speaking a stupid sentence I know the answer to, overall she is in her safe haven.

"How are you?"

Yet I can tell Maka has no interest in the question she seems abnormal ;so maybe I was wrong about the answer; leaving her books out , shouting to me and being nervous in her favourite place ? Something must have happened before I arrived at the library .I walk towards her in my formal yet casual self at a point like this. Looking at her, she is so symmetrical from head to toe even her pigtails and coat is which is so rare. I find so hard when she is symmetrical like this to ignore her and so I stare for 8 seconds well I couldn't be any other number, can it?

She pauses once more.

"Imp good thank you kid, thanks for asking you're so caring about me."

That was too sweet for Maka but I do not show any abnormal reaction.

"So Kidd why are you here?"

"Well Maka I couldn't sleep and knew you were awake s I came to visit. Why?"

"Ahh err... Nothing it's just a bit odd that's all since no one else would. Ya know."

"I suppose your right there, anyway caring I sharing ... so you sure you are okay you left the books out and sorta shouting at me in the library your safe haen."

"Oh that's because: 1. I was looking for another book tis one, to relate to my studies. 2. I couldn't believe it was you at this time of earliness "

"Well Maka I am full of surprises and well there's something need to ask a favour if you will."

"And what will that be in tis daylight?"

"You see have thought about this for a while and well will you be …."

A creak emerges by the door of the library and Maka face palms her face whilst Kidd turns around... shocked.

"ASURA! WHAT ARE YOUDOING, MAKA STAND BACK I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Well good morning, Kidd and hello again sweetie."

Kid stares in confusion and turns to Maka.

"Kidd I can explain well it's more like I should. You see I was reading when I could hear a noise and found out it was Asura we made a truce and I told him to leave and at what you arrived... I'm sorry. I just don't know what came over me. I should have called you when I found him but up didn't. Forgive me please/"

"NO! I see what this is but just wit Maka you will regret it. This may be fun now but you wait and see what happens between you two. "I going good night or day... whatever I'm leaving hoe you have fun with that thing .!"

"Kidd wait ….no…don't go."

I can't believe her and here I am thinking she is all sweet ND INNOCENT I SHALL THIK TWICE NOW!

Just wait until everyone finds out! I have no idea how they will cope especially soul, he is unsymmetrical and unaware of Maka's terrible choice of boyfriend.

I shall text him straight away and the others all at once and say:

MESSAGE 1 2:58 AM

TO: SOUL, B...STAR, TSUBAKI, LIZ, PATTY

Just caught M and Asura in the library. Asura was trying to sneak off whilst I talked to M she says it's nothing but just worried. Don't let on that you know okay .don't tell any1 else or rumours shall spread across school and hate for that to happen.

KIDD

There that should do know I can put my mind at rest albeit her words when explaining were genuine or a least sounded it but how can I believe when he is there. Looking at me with those distinguished eyes of red terror, he could turn the most innocent guilty by the click of his hand. Maka is strong in mind and heart but weak at knowing what's always best for her. I just hope she is going to turn this into strength or a plan to destroy him once and for all.

After a few minutes I get my first response back:

MESSAGE 1 3:16 AM

TO: SOUL, LIZ, PATTY, AND KIDD

Meet me and B* in 10 library KK

TSUBAKI

I reply saying I am already here. I believe soul must be fuming since he is so protective of her usually. He must be on rout but Liz and patty I have no idea they were completely knockd out when I left.

The gang meet in front of the library.

Where were you all whilst your god waited in the dark streets of death city?!

Shih up dude stop being so uncool you know and Maka and her new "friend" will hear us with your large gob.

Hey I have known Maka since we were children I care very much and I want to protect her from that freak as much as possible. Soo you shut it up!

Guys?

MAKA!

She looks at us with daring eyes of anger.

Guys just go away I need to study, and soul, heard you tell off black star hence why I came out.

Who else is with you Maka?

Err no-one soul it's just me.

Liar I can sense him Maka, Asura is still here my shinigammi powers tell me so.

Fine he is still her but I am genuinely studying so go back to bed.

Nowhere is he?

The gang nudge passed Maka, Tsubaki apologies but quickly follows on the hunt for Asura. This time they are sure to catch him.

"Why, hello there Maka said no more guests were booking in this daylight dawn morning; it's a party of 6. The restricted area is off limits but the ground floor is yours am not here to hassle you in any way is that clear."

I just hate him more with every word e says!

Asura stepped forward from the side of the grand polished balcony before disappearing again like the Cheshire cat.

"Asura get down here!" Black star blurted bluntly in the open area of the ground floor. Soul looks at Maka with disappointing eyes before turning a head towards a small stack of books Maka had previously picked, soul was never interested in books yet he looked hoping what he had been told wasn't all true, it was at that moment whilst reading the 8th book title he realised something he hadn't noticed till just. She was telling the truth.

"Hey Asura Soul said. If you are with Maka like I have heard than why is she reading this book and by the look of it she only jus5 recently read it, care to explain, his signature smirk creped upon his face."

"Well Asura spat that's because she needs to learn my boy: basics truths and lies, what's real and what is fake you see. If I am also correct this book is Maka favourite with adventure and curiosity who could resist especially Maka."

"If this is true soul stated. Then why has it not been doodled in or pages and corners folded?I have seen many times when even in school textbooks she folds a page to remind herself the best parts, or key information. Am I correct Maka?"

"Yes sou..." Maka stumbled out

"Ahh but what you missed out soul, is what edition is it the older the edition the more care she partakes and that edition is rare so to be cared for is necessary" Asura was hot on souls trail."

Soul was baffled how could he lose when Alice in wonderland was his stake to kill the snake named Asura .I will make an agreement Asura you can stay for 30 days before leaving am I clear and what you get is time with make-do we agree/Asura appeared in front of soul and withdrew a handshake towards him which soul accepted this was the only way he knew he could keep Maka and make her happy, he thought.

I haven't been able to get this out of my had all week

I wake up ready for school; I descend down to the kitchen to make myself and the girl's breakfast. I only do this to cloud my mind from Maka though.

Later at school:

I and the girls see Tsubaki and black star, so we approach them surprised that neither soul nor Maka are in sight, Tsubaki is delicate with her words like a wise man would be. We talk of a casual conversation though we're all scared at what we witnessed between us. We proceed down the winding corridors before e seeing soul kicking the floor. I call him over and he mumbles under his breath clearly not in a good mood.

"What's up "I ask briefly, he explains about Asura at school and the breakfast incident and there is no cheering him up so we all 7 of us (even though that's horrible number) walk to class chatting about our daily lives.

We enter and stumble upon words, suddenly feeling as if we have walked straight to a mine field of political incorrectness. Seeing Asura and Maka humbly chat between them with a conversation; that shuts off the outside world and only revolves around them alone. A small giggle exasperates from patty's childish attitude as she sees the scene played out in front of her like from an old cinema .souls face was priceless and mine shocked and black star was fuming. We carry on to our seats whilst trying to calm soul and black star down before they explode on Asura.

The enemy leaned against the board as the girl giggled and now the whole classes lock onto the two chatters , before a line is crossed as the main characters lock eye contact though one of 6ft 4 and the other of 5ft 5 .(AN/ a rough guess ) the intensity warms up of a conversation of a blur and a pinch of confusion , almost from a onlookers perspective; a game; filled with laughter and adventure with much needed bravery .Every so often hey would shuffle positions and get comfortable . at many points they looked like lovers, Maka could sense this all from the soul readings she looked at, she carried on tough to the bell as students looked with mixed reactions before carrying on to their retrospective seats in the class .

Stein enters but Maka and her new friend do not realise.

"well miss Albarn can you and your lover is it go to your seats and I got pre warned about that thing before class and all staff know now so ha; now let's carry on with today's lesson, we are going to study behaviour and miss Albarn is prime culprit of this as shown towards her attitudes of people and her relationships with them… do I need to say more?

Maka was unfazed by steins worded attack so it just stalely floated in the air before stein saw Asura pass Maka a note a new thing to pick her up on.

"Maka what does that note say which Asura passed you beneath the desk; not love letters I hope.

She was quick to reply I this worded war." Maka rises from her chair;

"Not at all professor it states:

Dear Maka,

Please could you share with me your text book and a pen including some paper for I wish to take notes for later, and also can you give me some info about your brief on this terms lessons later.

From Asura

So not love letters and any concerns speak to me after lesson thank you."

Maka sat down before she carried on writing whilst passing Asura his required items from the letter given, leaving stein stricken.

"Err right well back on the lesson. The behaviour is key to some souls….."

The rest of the school day carried on like this in each lesson and at break and lunch Maka and Asura were together, unless Maka needed to Maka chop someone.


	10. dancing the anger away

Chapter 9

(A/ this chapter is carrying on from the end of chapter 7)

The next day at lunch:

Asura POV

So Maka what would you like for lunch." it's the least can do since she is being kind and this is a rare celebration to have .she has let me sleep at hers and eat breakfast and tea. What on earth is she up to? Maybe she does want to be my friend; she is always there me when need her to be. Like standing up to those students and even a couple of teacher's .why? Still maybe this is her showing that she up to our agreement.

"oh it okay Asura I will get it " she did a weird little giggle that I have seen a few girls do in lessons and such , before rising and leaving me open to attacks from her group and boy do they need to loosen up . The first one to snarl is soul; that little boy. He thinks he knows all. Like he does. Huh.

"So Asura what up with you and Maka? You two are constantly together and don't give me some measly excuse." He leans forward and looks me eye to eye. "Well?" I simply give him sly look and turn away. "Guilty are we." He will not get to me he is just a weakling in a big world. The next thing I know he has grabbed my shirt collar and is driving mental daggers into my chest. The whole school is looking, but it will be his mess up not mine as no matter what due to my agreement with Maka Albarn, not that he knows it. Just wait eater….Maka turns around and drops our sandwiches after someone nudges her and points in our direction. Great know she knows.

"SOUL! ASURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! I … I JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" she is seriously hurt but kidd looks at both of us as to almost say ` leave her alone' which is probably best , yet I believe the message didn't sink in the thick skull of the brat still claspin ,my shirt. I pull back releasing myself from his stupidiy. "nice going genious." I say hurries off into the direction of makas rage.

Maka POV

I cannot believe this I tought they were getting along even if the libay incident happened . understand how difficult it is but everyone was coping even kidd and he hates asura guts to the full. I just … I don't know ugh soul how could he and asura this isn't part of the agreement but I have to stick on asura side because of did I evr agree to this , any of it . im going to the dance studio to clear my head(it's a secret passion of mine) any way its Monday and I know freshmans are not allowed their on a Monday.

I dance to one of my favourite songs ; LA LA LA by nauty boy featuring sam smith .

_[2x]_  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na,  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

(I place my hands next to my head and move from side to side keeping in tune before twisting and turning all around the room)

Hush, don't speak  
When you spit your venom, keep it shut I hate it  
When you hiss and preach  
About your new messiah 'cause your theories catch fire

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

(I continue doing elaborate moves and actions to take away the stress and anger now emptying from inside me )

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na _[2x]_

(I repeat what I did at the start now feeling more free.)

If our love is running out of time  
I won't count the hours, rather be a coward  
When our worlds collide  
I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind

I can't find your silver lining  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, oh  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
I find a way to block it, I go  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na,

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go

I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing, I go la la la  
I'm turning up the volume when you speak  
'Cause if my heart can't stop it, I find a way to block it, I go  
La la, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na  
La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

( I repeat every action all over again for the last few parts before finishingvwith my bhead down to the ground)

Claps can be heard from the door and I freeze who the hell is it ! I rise and see …. Kidd !

" wow I didn't know you could dance ."

"that's because you didn't need to know."

"soul looking for you and asura took my hint of a glare to leve you alone , ithought it would be best you heard from me first. Yeah." He says this truthfully and I really have a connection with him so all I can do is nod I ask if he wants to stay with me for a while loger he simply replies with a smile of approval.

I start dancing half way through the second track ; another love , it finishes and kidd claps before speaking.

" I like hanging around with you maka your symmetrical , kind and we have a connection " since im dancing still I give large smile and nod and simply say ; 'yes' he then says with a more depper tone " why did you befriend asura , maka he is a kishin and I just cant bare for you to get hurt oc more by it mentally or physically . do you understand . during the fight the first time I couldn't stop even my hardest but this time I can and I will by all means. It tore me apart , when it happened . I remain silent and continue to dance until lunch is over pndering over kidds question I just couldn't answer him.

I enter the classroom and ignore soul and asura giving them cold shoulder, I continue past until I reach kidd and sty with him until the end of class. At home I continue ignore them I just don't know what to say to them , I just don't want to make it worse or add salt to the raw wounds. I read my action novels with twists in them letting me escape the real world . yet I still ponder over kidd and what he was getting at earlier .

( i will not be able to update for next couple of week so i have uploaded 3 just incase sowwy )


	11. One swift move

Chapter 10

(AN/ sowwy for not updating for ages :( this chapter has some Chemistry between Maka and Kidd so the rating is up one though I don't know how to change it ! )

Maka POV

I finish my stories and re enter the real world . I can't remove my mind from Kidds previous question . I just don't know how to react to it and how I should tell Kidd his awaited response .

I go for a shower before I change from my usual attire into a yellow baggy tee shirt which says 88 in blue that reaches my knees then i squeeze in my black super skinny jeans i recived from liz on one of her shopping sprees .and I slip into my black vans with multi coloured roses placed randomly around the fabric . My hair is placed to the left side loosely so my natural curls dry out .

I go into the living room and see soul in his usual position : sinking in the couch righ in front of the TV. His hair has flopped towards the side and his hands are disguised into the back of the cushion , messily placed on his lap lopsidedly . Asura is no where in sight which doesn't surprise me after how I scolded him and soul harshly earlier .

I remain silent an let soul continue watching a re run of LA ink .

All of a sudden the phone chimes out and echoes through the whole apartment , a soft grumble was heard from soul before he talked loudly calling my name .

"Maka" "Maka"

"I will get it " I say softly behind , though I can't see his face I'm sure he is smirking. I answer and who to my surprise it is : Kidd .

" speak of the devil eh" I say a bit too loudly an soul hears me an mutters a "what?" .

I shake my head an dismay him before speaking again this time more directly to Kidd .

"Hey , how are you?" I say politely.

"I'm good thank you and you?" I hear from the other end of the phone.

" Same as you I guess " I say smiling .

"What are you doing tomorrow after school? I mean if your not busy " I imagine Kidd rubbing the back of his neck whilst he says this all.

"I'm doing nothing really and I don't think ashram will want to speak with me any probably so uh I'm free." An idea springs to my head .

"Hey why don't we go to watch that new film at the cinema together I think it was called ... Ah that's it : Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters

." I say enthusiastically .

"That sounds great ! I loved the books when I read them . So shall I pick you about 7 , it might be busy as it is the premier at the skull showcase as well ."

"That sounds great I can't wait now also can I walk to school with you tomorrow as well " I say before re thinking that sentence through once more .

"Sure no problem meet you at yours for 8 Am exactly !" He replies an I beam with a smile .

"Byee " I say "see you bright and early . " He simply says goodbye before hanging up.

I get up and move next to soul on the couch . "So" I begin " I'm going to walk to school with Kidd tomorrow and I know you will be alone with asura , so just don't wreck the house I'm going to have a stern word with him to , I'm on no ones side before you start " I take a deep breath filling up my lungs before saying too fast . " pleasetrytogetalongwithasuraiknowitshardbutjustfor nowespeciallyinthemorningwhenimnothere. Kay?"

He looks at me confused whilst unraveling the long out burst before returning to a calm face .

"Okay but if he starts on me Maka I cannot take account for my actions if he starts on I need to apologise for my actions at lunch." He now looks really sorry before he starts with a pair of puppy eyes. "Oh no , don't you dare " I say looking at him.

But he continues before saying really cutely : "please fowgive me I'm weally sowwy"

"Soul"I groan , "you know I cannot resist that look on your face... Of course I forgive you. We just have to cope it out okay ." I give him a quick hug before skipping to the door frame ." And before I forget Kidd is taking me to cinema also to watch a new film Kay !" Before he speaks I dart out o my room and sit on the beds edge. I get up and go to my wardrobe to get my outfits ready for tomorrow both to school and the cinema .

For the morning I choose my black skinny trousers that are straight legged with a black cotton shirt with 3/4 sleeves and slightly puffed shoulders . My shoes were courts , small heels and to add a splash of colour they were red . I imagined my hair would up in a high ponytail and straitened . My makeup would be a dash of red lipstick and some mascara as eyeliner never suited me much .

On the night for the cinema I opted for a royal blue skater dress from hell bunny with a large skull belt and a heart shaped neckline. And for shoes I would wear my royal blue vans to compliment the dress. My idea for this hair was beach waves with symmetrical partings of course . The makeup would be pinkish lipstick with mascara and a little bit of black eyeliner though it doesn't really suit , my eyeshadow was a silvery black mixture in the style of an acute smokey eye.

My door knocked and standing there was Asura . "I hear your walking with Kidd I the morning leaving me and soul alone eh? As then going out with him to watch a film ? Explain !"

"Asura, please just get along with soul when I'm gone and I Mean it. " He just huffed

." Please it would mean so much to me and you know that ." I move slowly towards him dragging my feet before pulling a puppy face similar to souls .

"Fine but if he jumps on me I will take no prisoners and that's a promise I can keep ." He says crossing his arms tightly. "O thank you thank you thank you !" Without thinking I hug him but I retreat quickly and close my door , leaving him outside.

WHY DID I JUST HUG ASURA? I think and it repeats before I get a message from Kidd :

" hey want to come round liz and patty are out and I need help with the mini libary."

I text back okay and tell soul I will be back around 10:30 PM.

Time Skip

I arrive after walking for ten minuets and knock on the mansion door 8 times (since Kidd requires this otherwise he will not answer)

"Ahh Maka I didn't think you would be here so fast" he rubbed the back o his neck on the last part of the sentence . " anyway please come in , I was just about to make some green tea ,Would you like some ? "

I enter gallows mansion ; I had forgotten how large it is and symmetrical too. " wow , I had forgotten how large it is inside " I say .

CRASH

"Kidd are you okay ?" No answer ... "Kidd?" Hmm , I peer round to see Him over the sink basin and his Hands under the cold water tap cursing to himself . "Here let me help" The tap didn't need much turning " then I shall help clean up " I say placing kids hands underneath the running water.

"Oh no not at all Maka , you are a guest ... It's my fault any way for not letting the kettle cool after boiling and putting the tea cups near the edge of the counter." He stumbles upon his words which is rare at the least.

"No I shall help, now sit down on the chair whilst I pick up these pieces of china . really Kidd ... did you cut yourself on it , at all even the tiniest of scratches is important." I kneeled down and placed the broken pieces in a bag to be thrown away just sat as I asked but in silence ; holding his hands gently as newborn.

I wiped the counters and placed new cups down and swept the floor, I see a small crack on where Kidd had dropped the kettle ; but I did not dare tell him I just carried on . After the kitchen was back in it original state i poured some now cool green tea into the cups of intricate designs . I walk over to Kidd and place the cups on two existing coasters .

"So" I begin , "how are your hands ; they must be hurt or at least sting." I say warmly but he plays a safe straight smile . I check them over and see they are red and burnt and he shudders at my touch . I get up and go into the downstairs bathroom and open the cupboard to see a advanced fist aid kit filled with creams of types and bandages of all colours even a few medical gloves of various sizes. I just grab the bag and return to Kidd and smile gently .placing the bag on my lap I open it and find some effective burn cream in a pale yellow tube ; new and never touched , but first I put on a pair of small gloves albeit they are too large. Opening the cream was no difficulty , placing a small amount in the palm of each glove I gesture for Kidd to give me his hands saying in a calm voice . " this may hurt a small bit sorry " . He hisses at the pain before finally accepting it and letting me Continue , after this stage is done I take of my existing gloves and throw them away before washing my hands and sliding a new pair on . Now I get a pale bandage and wrap it cautiously around his hand , trying to keep as straight a possible yet always keeping an eye on how Kidd is reacting as I have only done one hand . Proceeding on I try to mimic the right hand I did first and watching Kidd was easier than I had first thought for this . Looking at the complete objective I soon realised Kidd would not be able to do many things due to the burning and bandages .

"Shall I call stein or nygus your hands are quite bad ." I say taking off my gloves and washing my hands once more .

" no I should be fine anyway your here and soul isn't picking you up until 10:30 right?" He says normally before struggling to pick up his cold tea .

"You are right . Here let me help" I rise and get a straw from the kitchen and a tray that has legs to hold it up by itself , then I get the cup and lac' the straw in it with the tray in one hand putting it on kids lap carefully , to make his life easier .

"Is there anyone I should call or inform? What about school tomorrow ? What are you going to do then? "

"It will heal by tomorrow morning since of my shinigami Powers it speeds up the usual healing times , it is just for tonight anyway." He says this very sincerely so I believe him very much . Though I should think this through some more.

"Okay then , it seems the cleaning of the mini library is off. " I say sweetly . " is there any study's you need to do for class?"

"Well" he begins ... "I need some help with using my soul perception in a wide range ... Like yours ."

"No problem at all lets begin with how far you can do it ." I state to him , he begins fairly small before his perception reaches just outside the manor . He keeps at this for a couple of minuets until he gives into the energy. "Well first stand comfortably , it's sounds weird but of you are comfortable it can help boost it and also make sure your head is completely clear of thought apart from where you want your perception to reach." He tries again now reaching further and to the gates of the gallows manor ;trying to push himself further . "Well that was better , hmm maybe if we get you thinking of symmetry then you can put your passion to this and maximise it " Again he tries now going across the road and over the next 2 fields opposite us , before finally reaching over 8 miles in town.

"Wow , well done that's the farthest you have gone I knew that would work !"

"Yes" he grumbles " but it is not as good as yours , you can get yours around the world and to the moon" he sighs . I go over to comfort him .

"Hey" I soothe... "I don't even know how I did that one and you know it !" I hope this is working . "If I need to say I would state I put all my emotions and passion including a sort of cause ;a reason to do it then I put that into energy for my soul perception and blared out." I shouldn't of said that ! Suddenly Kidd tried once more but this time his went also to the moon just like mine did before . I was stunned and all Kidd could do was pant and smile like a crocodile finding his luncheon. He rushed over to me and hugged me in a death grip like patty does when greeting me . I returned but froze after on the black ebony tile , underneath my feet . He was so happy and I had helped him .

"Oh my word Kidd YOU DID IT ! BUT HOW?"

"Well I did what you said you believed you did and it worked Maka you did this you helped me how can I return the favour ?"

"There is no favour to be returned at all ! Don't you make this a favour ! But I don't get it what was your cause ?" I say curiously towards him.

"Would you like me to show you Maka? " He asked plainly yet it hid a world of wonder and danger and excitement .

"Yes?" I said a bit confused . His eyes glowed . His skin perked up . His smile widened. His body moved closer . His words huskier . "Let me show you , that is the only way." "Right okay?" My curiousness took over .

In one quick swift movement he grabbed my back and pulled me in , he gave me a menacing smile before saying " hold on " . In less than a milli second his lips hit mine and mine hit back with as much force , he held my body close and the world stopped with his and mine eyes closed at once . Being new to this I didn't know what to do next so I let this carry on . We finally pulled back to looks of disgust of soul and asura ! When did they get here ? "Soul ... Asura " I call . "Just leave them they need time to get over this now" I heard kid say before sitting down. I pondered in the doorway for 10 minuets waiting , though they never came but souls motor bike lay In the driveway steps. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that ! How rude of me I didn't even ask you I'm asymmetrical garbage just leave me by the curb when it is bin day !" He sat kneeled on the floor , back arched with his fists hitting the floor of stone cold tiles of black and white . I kneeled down next to him cooing words of kindness ... "Its okay , really don't worry if i didn't like it i wouldn't of responded back or let you kiss me at all Now would I ? I rub his back gently in little circles. "And you are no asymmetric garbage , you are the most symmetrical person ever and I it's my fault I shouldn't of got my childless curiousness get in the way and rule my heart over my head if anything , now lets go and find asura and soul and explain this to them " we rise slowly and begin looking for them on the grounds .

(AN/ and that's it for this chapter I do not own Percy Jackson :( . I wonder what happens next time . And if I ever figure out how to change the ratings )


	12. Important news update ( not story )

Hey guys !

I can't update till next week as all my file for this story have been deleted by accident and I can't get them back so I going to have to write them all again! So sorry :( get back on soon as possible


	13. Thoughts and a walk

Chapter 11

(Hey ! Sorry for the long awaited chapter .

Maka POV

I separate from Kidd in less than a minute by sliding off to another corridor . My thoughts pass me by and return as a hurricane collecting everything in its way ; my head is pounding and my heart is racing , to my body this is a overload and I fall to the floor effortlessly and my Knees collapse into my chest . It all felt and sounded like an orchestra out of tune and deprived of rhythm . I watched the last 30 minuets on repeat over and over , until I decided enough was enough . I had my mothers trait for curiosity ; though I had kissed Kidd , I didn't like him, did I ?well at least like that : I'd never properly questioned it till now . And I suppose one it two times I've stared at him in class (secretly of course) looking and assuming what he thinks in his head , or whilst talking to him dreamed off into his eyes and loved his gentlemanly manner when he gestures with his hand To carry my things , and to stay after class and tidy up , he evens backs me up in fights ! I always blush at his little jokes and similar things , we have so many things in common too . I blush bright red in realisation that I do!

I rise off the chilling floor that had cooled my bones to the I flopped back down at the thought of all the cons : he is a shinigami , he has a fan girls all the way around the school : and they are scary if you get on the wrong side of them. It could break the group up and I would be at fault!

I rise up seeing I could fined 8 pros for about 1 con , so it was settled all in my head which path to choose but first I need to walk round and make sure and be happy ...

I go to the main entrance and see no one is in sight in any direction using my soul perception I realised they were all in the garden . So I slipped on vans and wrote a note for the boys saying ;

"going out for a while though its late , I shall be back at 12 Ish not sure if later will get a hotel or something MAKA XXXXXXXX "

I leave silently but ring the doorbell to alert them.

I wander the streets of death city all the crooked roads and weary steps , zig zagging in and out of ally ways until stooping at a seemingly derelict warehouse with worn red bricks placing with little care to make the structure , windows were barred and barricaded giving the look of warning ; a crisis in front of me .

I smiled at the derilict building , I remember me and blackstar hanging here when we were younger, I push the ginormous roller shutter doors painted a putrid brown. The echo fills the unlikely space full of deafening silence in a heartless structure .

It was a open victorian factory which was separated into sections with screens hand painted with interesting designs of work there . The so called sewing room had a large L shape machine and matching gears and chains scattered about with a large bell and pipes carefully yet messily placed. The stock room had worn work tops and an Island in the middle . A small office area lay at the back with boxes and paper strewn across the floor . A large ginormous clock was on the second floor along with worn metal and large skylight running all the way through.

" hello " I call whilst using my soul perception to scan the building . Soon I realise there is no so I sneak in for precautions just incase though I don't know why. I reach the back office and the door screeches forth till I enter , I fumble in my pockets digging out my iPod and earphones . I sit on an old chair which I surprisingly comfortable . I drift off into a sleep from my music luring me further to sleep until I hear something around me , I spring awake from instincts to find a boy sitting in front of me . His brunette hair sat messily across his head , eyes as blue as the deepest seas swam with delight . He wore a green polo shirt with black denim jeans and black converse just about see able In the dark room . His skin looked like silk soft and comforting.

"Ahh" I call .

"Shh " he places his finger on his lips gently before smiling like a Cheshire Cat ! I just simply nod as if he is instantly trustworthy for me to listen to, even if I have never met him.

I take out my earphones and put them away , his hand draws out in front of me and I take without thinking. He pulls me down to the floor . With his other hand he draws in the dust a W then a / before finally putting a M . Realising he is asking wether i am a weapon or meister . I circle the M which he smiles at before pointing to himself and the W . I nod before he yanks me back up and starts walking which makes me follow him tripping a couple of times . We reach a side door I had never seen before and we nearly enter it yet a man sees us and shouts at us to stop especially the boy next to me .

"Soul resonance " the boys screams and so do I . He was a battle axe!

His handle was dark green with leaves crawling up and all around the weapon , the main head had a crimson jewel crested into the centre both sides . He was even sharper than soul!

It took milli seconds for me to adjust and attack the man creeping nearer until I stopped midway and gasp in horror at who it was . Asura.

"Asura ?" I bellow quizzical. " but I thought you were with soul and Kidd?" I ask again . The axe changes back into a boy his face confused as mine.

"Well I thought I would come and find you since the idiots were freaking out and bring you home , but it looks like your with another boy , a weapon at least . Soul shall be broken ."

"No , it's not like that ! We , I ... It's just hard to explain buts it not that" I cry moving towards him. I have really connected with Asura the past week excluding the agreement . He is actually caring and nice eve. If he doesn't show the gang .

" fine I believe you , I was joking jeez take it easy . Anyway I'm going home I will tell soul and Kidd where you are and that you are safe I guess just get a hotel for tonight. see ya ,since ya busy." He said casually .

"Thank you. I will ring them now any way so just go home and get some rest . Your a great friend Asura. He simply smiles and waves good bye before leaving.

"Your souls partner and your death the kidds friend too!? You should of said but your friends with asura !?" He said hyperly. " I'm Peter most people call me Peter Pan though since my axe has leaves and I love nature and childish things ". He shake my hand quickly . " I thought you were Maka Albarn but I wasn't sure so I didn't ask . I can't believe you actually are ." He was full of joys an probably E numbers . "Well I usually have a forgettable face , and soul is my partner he's a death scythe now and I'm really close with Kidd along with his weapons and Blackstar and his weapon Tsubaki. He gasped over excitedly . "Could we be friends?" He asks over joyed . "Of course ". I smile ." I have no meister you know and I need help training to find one or something like that." He says cutely . "Don't you use that voice I have soul if I ask he might let me help to train so your used to a meister before you get one . "

We train as weapon and meister for a while and talk about techniques and wavelengths and other important stuff. Before sitting down and talking normally.

He walks me to a near hotel before satin goodnight . I book in and realise I still haven't rang the boys !

I call Kidd and soul leaving the same message ;

" hey I'm okay I was at a ware house I saw Asura he is okay too . I've booked in to the grande skull hotel . I put the bill on papa's tab there at the bar. I've got a new friend too ! See you at school. Bye"

I retire into dreamland swiftly before an alarm signals 7 am but I don't get up till 7:30.


	14. Skipping class

Chapter 12

(A/N : sorry for the late update again!

I shuffle into a hurry getting changed , into what I had worn yesterday. my door knocks , within a few seconds asura was in my room holding up my school bag and BREAKFAST. Was Asura really being nice to me ? He has been since the start.

" igot you some new clothes from your too I hope you don't mind." He said quietly and softly as if not to make me jump as it was so early in the morning.

He had brought my white converse . A load of bracelets to create a arm party for school . and a plain tee and jeans he had also got me my makeup and a beautiful hair hair tie .

"Thank you how thoughtful , " a smile played on my face and his ." Are Kidd and soul okay ? " his face fell as soon a i had mentioned there names.

"Yes..." Suddenly there was another Knock at the door . Opening it slowly , Kidd releases a sigh of relief.

"Hello Maka , I'm glad your okay I was getting worried... I brought you some spare clothes that liz bought you for the manor ." He gave me my hell bunny Olivie dress in mint and white . The shoes were white with white buttons either side .

"Oh thank-you but i got her some so no need be on your way..! "Asura blurts rudly.

"Asura ! There lovely Kidd thanks " he listens but giving Kidd and asura are sharing death glares.

"Can you to silent fight outside , I need to get changed into my outfit. I had worn the bracelets for asura and the pale makeup he had with kidds dress an shoes. For the rest of it I put in my school bag to wear at home or later . My hair was put up with the hair tie .

I open the door to the whole gang par soul! Which I found weird but shrugged off once I thought about how he lives a long lie in before school and anything really ." Hey Maka you look pretty in that dress an bangles and bracelets " patty chimed loud everyone else nodded and agree d even asura!

"Let's go we will be late and I can't have that !" I say rushing as fast as I could on my heels ; although they were low I wasn't used to them t all.

All the way there I could feel cold eyes staring at asura with displeased attitudes . Sometimes I really did feel sorry for him and his carried on I was getting the odd look and chattering my name as we walked closer to school. It was mainly students with partners or friends on there way to death bucks ; the best place for coffees in death city ! They were so nice there . If students had used all their allowance the boss let them work there to get some money .

We finally arrive but we are 7 minutes late it turned out that lazes phone was slow ! We stumble into steins class ; al l eyes scanning us until we were greeted .

"So glad you could make it I was worried." A sarcastic tone rang out . "Now sit down quickly"

We sat were we always did . eyes were constantly judging me and asura for different reasons . Meanwhile I'm sure I caught Kidd staring at me before snapping his head back to the blackboard , stein was scruffily scribbling sentences . Kidd blushed furiously or had a fever. I must check later. I returned to my work once more but I was sure Kidd was looking in my direction once more until Professor Stein snapped at Kidd!

" Mr . Symmetrical please focus on this class and pay attention, my face is a lot better looking then what your

focused on If not then I shall send you to your father!"

Stunned at what Professor Stein had said everyone buckled down except Kidd once more and me .

"Right that's it Kidd get out " he flustered .

"Sir..." I peep out .

"Maka out as well !"

"What?" I say loudly

"Out!" He commanded .

I trudged out to see Kidd waiting for me . He smiled wildly which is quite unusual for a shinigami but it really suited him well.

"Let's go to lord death then come on" I say .

"Why don't we skip the part with my father and go on Beelzebub !" He said it with such excitement and rebelliousness my heart fluttered.

"We can't what will your father say?"

"He doesn't know we are going or got sent out come on and you have never been on Beelzebub ."

"But.. " I say but I'm interested though I have never skipped class !

"Please oh come on Maka think of the fu n, why we could go anywhere right now . The gang won't mind and we can talk and laugh just be ourselves".

"One hour okay ?!" I say before. Sneaking off with Kidd to the field to hop on Beelzebub .

"It won't bite I promise , do you trust me ?"

"Why of course " I say

"Then hold on!" He grabs my hand and pulls me onto Beelzebub , i scrunch my eyes until they are as furrowed as a scrumpled bag left on the floor.

"Open your eyes , were only a tiny bit off the ground ." quickly in relieve i open them until in a second I can see a whole areal view of death city! I cling onto Kidd tighter an subconsciously shuffle nearer to him. He laughs . Then I do.

"So where would my lady like to travel to?" He said in funny voice.

" where do you recommend my good man" I reply . A split second later we are zooming across the blue eyed sky . I tug even tighter into kidd's back and release a sigh of contempt .

"I could stay here all day ". I mumble to myself .

"Maka, would you like to do some tricks midair? There very fun ! I will go slow and easy Kay ." His voice filled with mystery and yet even more wonder . I nod not knowing what he is going to do, gripping so tight my knuckles go pale.

He starts off with circling around the area aimlessly a couple of times before a heart wrenching loop the loop. Next he proceeds to do A 360 twice !

"You okay back there?" He asks concerned .

"This is amazing!" I scream

Next kid instructs me to stand in front of him , so I shuffle around on the board before ;

He puts my head underneath his chin , holds me tight and does a NOSE DIVE ! I keep silent before out of nowhere I hear some kind of weapon sliding into our direction.

We crash into the sand dunes of death city , rapidly rolling at least 100 meters away from Beelzebub Kidd went even farther than I .

I shoot up instantly an go to his aid , he seems to have taken nearly all the impact .

A/N will Kidd survive? Finds out next week!


End file.
